gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Fil:FINCHEL MORE/@comment-3442408-20121219113353
(Ça ramait un peu sur le mur donc nouveau message) Beh c'est ça que je regrette : n'avoir aucune mais aucune réaction par rapport à Marley. C'est comme si c'était "normal". On a juste sa mère. Mais en espérant que ça soit développé dans le 411 et 412. Oh dans le reste de la saison 3 elle "s'adoucit" quand même compariat à avant. Et puis c'est une bitch mais pas dans le but de faire mal comme Kitty maintenant. (Le Brittana apparemment on en aurait dans le 412. yeeeeaha) Comme chanson de clôture ça déprime. Mais c'est un numéro de groupe. Deux raisons qui font que c'est parfait pour finir un épisode chez Glee ! Même si des fois Glee c'est la pilule déprime XD Les pures séries comiques ça se voit plus trop .. Dans l'idéal j'aimerais bien. Comme je compte prendre un appart" avec ma soeur, il faudra payer le loyer et je suis pas sûre que les bourses & aides au logement payent tout ! Depuis hier, tout les soirs sur plusieurs chaînes y a des films sur ça, pour bien réanimer la psychose. C'est pitoyable. C'est une horreur pour tous. La douleur des parents doit être immesurables. Alors en fait (je sors mon cours d'anglais \O/) les armes au début c'était "pour les blancs" afin de se protéger contre les noirs. Et ils s'en sont servit parce qu'ils avaient peur d'eux et pour les persécuter (notamment le KKK). Donc ça a été adopté dans la constituion (Second Amendement) et depuis s'est resté. Et donc le port d'arme s'est propagé grandement, puis étendu à tous pour pouvoir se "protéger". Et tu ne peux pas enlever cela car il y a des groupes de pression qui font tout pour garder la possession des armes à feu même si Obama a fait passé plusieurs lois qui limitent un peu. Mais ça se fera pas du jour au lendemain pour l'enlever. C'est dans la "culture / tradition" américaine. Mmh pour chanter Dinosaur, la qualité première c'est de ne pas être une chanteuse .. Après je trouve qu'elle se débrouille bien, style I Wanna Dance qui était super et m'a mis sur le cul. Quand j'avais vu "Brittany - Whitney Houston" je me suis dit on court au massacre mais non. Et super mise en scène en plus. Le 122 c'était "l'apothéose" de Glee. Un des meilleur épisode de la série tout court. Je connais pas du tout la chanson Love Song ! Et pour le 413 je crains l'ennui quand même. "Diva". Broadway je te vois. Et sur true Colors ! Elle a une voix douce et lègère, mais hélas faible. (Sauf peut être son solo et duo du 320. Mais j'ai zappé en partie.) Au lycée une prof de maths a fait à des élèves de 1ere S l'année dernière "Je pars à la retraire en fin d'année, donc je m'en fiche de vous". Ça avait le mérite d'être clair. La ES c'est de mon point de vue le plus compliqué vu que tu dois maîtriser tout. Après si l'économie tout ça c'est pas ton truc, c'est sur qu'il faut pas y aller XD (Tu as 7h30 SES + Eco en Terminale je crois). Pèse le pour et le contre comme il faut ;) J'aurais refusé. Finn et Rachel sont les symboles de Glee que ça plaise ou non. Ce sont les deux seuls qu'on pouvait mettre en fond, même Brittana j'aurais refusé. Oh je suis partie dans le mur directement. Comme 95% des gens de ma classe. Et je préfère à 8h comme ça tu es un peu plus "frais" et pas encore sur les nerfs et crevé ! A ton lycée la "perm est libre" ? gros tu es pas obligé de rester dans une salle mais tu peux glander dans le lycée ? Je fais comme toi (enfin avant maintenant chaque heure de dodo supplémentaire je prends) comme ça tu peux te mettre en route tout doucement ! Une heure ? Généralement en seconde c'est là que tu as le moins de pause miam. En Terminale là j'ai souvent 1h30 / 2h pour manger. Je suis pour que les anciens s'en vont durabelement. Ça coupe trop les actions et c'est peu réaliste. C'est plaisant sur le coup quand ils sont là mais ça devient vite lourd quand tu progresses et veut plus de nouveautés ! Très jolie expression XD Mais tu as pas tort XD Ne va jamais en mer du Nord alors ! (Perso je me suis retrouvée en Anglette à l'eau en plein mois de Mars l'eau était super bonne pour moi. Bon j'avais un truc de plongé / kayak mais bon). Exactement .. XD Non en vrai c'est une légende urbaine XD Enfin peut être dans des coins "plus reculés" on le dit mais pas dans les temps normaux. Maroilles ;) j'avoue que pour ceux qui le connaisse pas c'est galère à écrire. Thanks god non ! Surtout au déjeuner, ce serait impossible. Nous avons atteint la modernité et mangeons depuis quelques temps des céréales XD Et encore c'est parce qu'elle est passée dans la série. (Pub gratos bonjour) C'est de l'écriture poétique. Style Avril Lavinge (que j'adore au passage) "He was a boy. she was a girl" XD Les fans de boys band sont les plus tarés car elles "se battent pour avoir chaque membre". Ce qui est débile mais bon. Le pire c'est quand tu vois des gens de 16/20 ans dans ça quoi. Somewhere était magnifique en tout cas ! (Sans la tête de Blaine) mais loin de la version Keane.